User talk:LOLSKELETONS
sorry about jeff story, I loved his story and he will always be a creepypasta to me and all fans Hi there... Can we put original Pastas involving Jeff on the wiki. Kssss. I made a mistake. I don't want that page there. I don'know how to delete it. [[User:Akuuri|Akuuri] (talk) 23:41, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Akuuri (Human; InHuman) No subject, no headline. Okay, so, do we have to put a story involving or along the lines of Jeff the Killer? I know this is a J.T.K. wiki, but, I just want it to be clear. Thanks! :D HuntressNight22 (talk) 17:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC)HuntressNight22 (aka: DoH) Thanks Oh; okay. Thank you. I just wanted to make sure. --HuntressNight22 (talk) 17:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC)HuntressNight22 (aka: DoH) Pff, lol. Ahaaa, it took me a little while to see how this wiki works.. It seems nice. I'll definitely be calling this place home. Akuuri (talk) 22:13, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Akuuri Hi i just come here to say hi :) Hi!!! Glad to meet u, I like ur personality and hope to be friends!! Im 11, do u like jeff da killa? I certainly do hehe!! hey i really like your storys i was wondering if you could give me tips on mine? Thanks : )Jefffangirl0223 (talk) 18:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC)jefffangirl0223 mm hi I love jeff Hi There It seems a lot of the CP wiki members are on here too...wow. Anyway, just asking whether troll pastas are allowed here. To do with the subject of Jeff of course. Thanks Rinskuro13 14:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 I couldn't help but notice you can't comment on articles (pastas) on this wiki. Is there a reason for this (E.g- Arguements starting)? RANDOM.EXE.AVI (talk) 17:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Seth Oviedo (talk) 18:48, August 7, 2014 (UTC) hi lolskeletons i have a question do you hate me. I also don't want anyone to have my past.Seth Oviedo (talk) 18:48, August 7, 2014 (UTC) whta all do you know about jeff the killer may be i know more then you but pleas email me at homicidalliu99@gmail.com thanks offering your help. ill let you know if i need anything talk to you soon AnaVamp (talk) 15:12, May 8, 2015 (UTC)AnaVamp Hello, my name is Alexander I am looking for the creater of Jane the Killer. I am working on a CreepyPasta anime/manga I just wanted to know if it would be ok for me to use Jane the Killer in my story. If you are not the creater can you maybe point me in the right direction to fined him/her. But If you are then I would like to give you more info about my story unless you don't really care if I use Jane or not. ~Thank you Did you make Jeff the killer? I have been trying for ever to get a hold of the person that created Jeff. But with his wiki down it's hard to find anything... can you plz add a comment section if possible i think a wiki with storys should have one -new guy jasonVfan4456 thank you that you want to help us you are verry kind catherin and allison GAWD DAYM MAKE MURE EDITZ OR UR WIKI DONT LOOK GOOD HOMES AND ALSO ADD A COMENT TING SO JUS BE A BETR ADMIN Hey hey Hey man. Sup? HALLO! Plums was born on the 7th of May and they keeled over and DIED. (talk) 19:23, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply BrokenHearBrokenSoul Thank you for the message, I think I might need help with the editing. I'm still not used to typing on electronic since I'm still young :p but I usually talk on a site called Quotev, here's my profile if you want to chat http://www.quotev.com/IWillalwaysfollowback I'm usally on there than, deviantart wattpad or here.